Lung inflammation is central to the most lung diseases which include pneumonia, bronchitis, asthma, fibrosis and emphysema. Understanding the molecular mechanisms underlying these diseases is critical to our future success in developing new treatment strategies. This NRSA competitive renewal is designed to bring new basic and clinical medical scientists together to study in a research intensive environment with the goal of generating the next generation of investigators working to understand, prevent and treat lung disease. This T32 utilizes the infrastructure of the Ohio State University's Davis Heart and Lung Research Institute, the OSU Pulmonary Allergy Critical Care and Sleep Medicine Division, the Center for Microbial Interface Biology and the training programs of the OSU NIH Center for Translational Sciences Award to provide the training platforms. We have formed a training faculty with broad backgrounds to support specific experience opportunities in lung host defense, apoptosis injury and repair, molecular genetics, cell signaling, and translational medicine. Our plan is to recruit 2 postdoctoral Ph.D. and 2 M.D. trainees at a time into a 2 year program that provides an innovative experience that breeds interdisciplinary understanding and links these trainees with both junior and senior faculty in an intensive and creative environment that promotes future research careers in lung disease. Specifically the objectives of the program are fourfold. Objective 1. To provide sufficient didacti, interactive and technical background in molecular biology, immunology, cell signaling, proteomics and functional genomics to allow trainees to be able to move easily between these disciplines and to be able to translate their knowledge into further understanding of the origins o pulmonary disease. Objective 2. To develop an innovative program which ensures that trainees move rapidly into laboratory experiences that are likely to be successful. Furthermore, by using peer review and interdisciplinary faculty oversight, we will instill in the trainees a consistent momentum and focus on their chosen research topics throughout the training period. Objective 3. To immerse the trainees in a creative environment and positive research atmosphere which ensures the greatest possibility for success and retention in the ranks of scientific investigators and teachers. In addition, specific training will be provided in the ethics and philosophy of research with the intent of producing scientists who will operate at the highest levels of intellectual integrity. Objective 4. To develop long-range programs which encourage women and minorities to pursue careers in pulmonary science and research and more importantly, to build sufficient infrastructure and support systems within the training program to ensure the success of the motivated trainee. (End of Abstract)